The subject of the invention is 1H-indazole-3-carboxamide derivatives, their preparation and their use in therapy.
Certain 1H-indazole-3-carboxamide derivatives have been described in the prior art.
N-(4-Methylbenzyl)-1H-indazole-3-carboxamide has been described in J. Gen. Chem. USSR, 32, 78 (1962) and has shown no pharmacological activity. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,269 describes 1H-indazole-3-carboxamides which are useful as hypotensive agents.
A need still exists for finding and developing products which are inhibitors of cycline dependent kinases (cdks) such as cdk1, cdk2 and cdk4.